It is recognised by many experts in the field of hi-fi equipment that for optimum performance, certain components of the equipment need to be isolated from vibration. This is certainly true for record decks, and it is also considered by many experts to be essential for other hi-fi components such as compact disc players and amplifiers and, in particular, valve amplifiers.
In an attempt to avoid interference from external vibrations, many owners of very high quality hi-fi equipment mount the vibration sensitive components of the equipment on a massive platform that is spiked directly to the floor. The platform provides a very rigid and stable surface for the equipment. Such platforms are, however, expensive as well as being very heavy, and they do not entirely isolate the equipment from vibrations transmitted through the floor.
Also available is a gas-damped vibration isolation platform, which is sold under the trade mark SEISMIC SINK. That device provides very effective isolation from vibrations, but it is too expensive for its use to be justified except with the most expensive hi-fi equipment.